


Awoken

by cacawthes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, F/M, M/M, aka Ouma in a coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacawthes/pseuds/cacawthes
Summary: It seemed so real, the hydraulic press lowering upon him, the poison in his veins- but all of it became a distant memory as Kokichi Ouma wakes up from an 8-month long coma, with no memories besides of those from the Killing Games.





	Awoken

The cold steel lowered upon the teen’s body slowly, it moved closer, and closer, and closer until eventually-

 

Ouma’s eyes snapped open and was hit with a bright light, was he dead? Did the poison kill him? Were the killing games over? He glanced over to his left and saw two empty chairs, a window with bars on it, and some machine with a variety of colours and flashing lights. He turned his head to the right and saw a table with wilting flowers and colourful cards, all with some cheesy phrase on it- ‘Get well soon’, ‘Sorry for your loss’, and ‘Hope for the best’- Ouma closed his eyes at the word Hope. When he opened his eyes again he saw someone replacing the flowers, when did they come in? 

They let out a sigh before placing bright blue flowers into the vase and throwing the old wilted ones in the bin. They lingered there as Ouma tried to figure who it was, they looked so familiar, maybe if he could figure out who it was they could help him find out where exactly he was. Ouma squinted at the person- he could only make out the pointed hair, and a large jacket- wait…

“Momota?”

The person froze before slowly turning to Ouma, he looked exactly like Kaito, but… older? He was wearing an oversized jacket- not the one he was wearing when he killed Ouma- and a white button up shirt. Kaito let out a breath before snapping around and running out of the room, calling out- Ouma couldn’t understand what he was saying- and then someone else ran in, was that Maki?

Soon after Maki ran out and Kaito came to Ouma’s side, kneeling slightly. “Ouma, do you remember me?”

Ouma pulled a face at Kaito- of course he remembered him! “Momota, where am I?” He then raised an eyebrow “And why do you have a beard? It doesn’t suit you”

Kaito took a deep breath in and looked away, Ouma couldn’t tell if he was going to cry or punch him, probably the latter., “You- you’re in hospital, Kokichi- do you remember why?”

“The Hydraulic press- why didn’t it kill me? And what about you?” Ouma tilted his head, surely Kaito would’ve been executed for crushing Ouma, right?

 

“What are you talking about? Kokichi, you were in a car crash” Kaito bit his lip and checked the doorway “Man, the doctors said you might’ve been weird when you woke up, but seriously? Where did you get that from? Geez!”

Ouma’s vision grew blurry and Kaito suddenly faded out. Ouma’s memories of the Killing Games returned, he remembered Kaito killing him, Maki shooting him, Saihara’s insults, Amami’s early death, his betrayal against Gonta, Kiibo’s-

Kiibo.

Wait, where was Kiibo?

The next thoughts became muddled and he once again woke up, this time to hear voices mumbling, he couldn’t hear their words but they seemed to be talking about him. After a few minutes, he could start to understand them, ‘Kokichi’, ‘He woke up’, and, ‘Kiibo needs to hear about this’

Ouma inhaled and sat up, looking to his left to see Kaede, Saihara, Gonta, and Korekiyo. Why were they here? Kaede, Gonta, and Korekiyo all were executed, but then again, Kaito was alive and he should’ve been executed for- y’know, killing Ouma. 

A sudden sense of fear came over Ouma, three of those four people had killed someone- Kaede killed Amami, Gonta killed Iruma (even if he didn’t remember) and Korekiyo killed Tenko and Angie. All four of them stopped talking and turned to Ouma. 

“Momota wasn’t lying! Ouma really is awake!” Kaede leant forward and grabbed Saihara, who looked away from Ouma, and grumbling out “Lying is Ouma’s thing, Kaede” 

“Ouma is awake! Gonta is so happy!” Gonta clapped his hands together and Ouma felt a wave of guilt, and started shaking before looking away to his right, where the flowers that Kaito changed. Gonta spoke up again “Ouma?”

“He appears to be still quite delusional” That was Korekiyo’s voice and it really wasn’t calming him down. “Maybe one of us should go fetch the nurse?”

Ouma looked backed towards the four of them to see Saihara standing up “I volunteer” 

Ouma took a deep breath in and spoke up “Does my beloved not want to stay?” Kaede knelt forwards towards Ouma and pushed him back down, she calmly put the hospital blanket back on him “Sorry, what was that Ouma?”

“Does my beloved not want to stay? It wasn’t that hard, but- “

“Ouma, we cannot understand you” Korekiyo held the side of his face and clutched his chest “You might need to speak up, or at least wait for the sedatives wear off, you’re slurring”

“Sedatives? Why did you sedate me?” Ouma slurred out and went to sit up again, but Kaede cut him off “Oh dear- why is Saihara taking so long? Kiyo- I’m going to go get a nurse, make sure Ouma doesn’t move too much!”

“No! Don’t leave me with him!”

“Who is ‘he’, Ouma?” 

“The freak, you!”

Korekiyo sighed “Must you have to call me that?”

Kaede sprinted out the room and slammed the door, leaving just Ouma, Korekiyo, and Gonta. Which Ouma was not happy about. “Why you?”

“Ouma, as stated before, we cannot understand you, you need to rest” Korekiyo stood up and went to push Ouma down like Kaede had done before. Ouma shuffled away from him and screamed.

“No! Go away!” 

“Gonta help!” Gonta stood up and grabbed Ouma by the shoulders and pressed him down. Having Gonta above him really did not help the situation. Ouma stopped resisting and instead looked away, he couldn’t meet Gonta’s eyes.

 

“I think you’re hurting him, Gokuhara” Korekiyo calmly stated, still standing above Ouma. Ouma screamed again and pointed towards Korekiyo, if they couldn’t understand his words, he’d have to try something else.

Gonta looked towards Korekiyo and then at Ouma “Ah! Gonta thinks Ouma doesn’t want you here! But why? Ouma, why are you so scared of Shinguuji?”

Ouma screamed once again and Korekiyo sighed, taking a step back “Gokuhara, I’ll go get some water for Ouma, I don’t believe he’s too comfortable with me in here”

Gonta went to stop Korekiyo from leaving, but was too preoccupied by trying to stop Ouma from screaming. Korekiyo opened the room’s door for a minute before signing and turning around “I do hope you are feeling better, Ouma, we’ve all been worried”

Silence fell over the room for a few moments, then suddenly Gonta engulfed Ouma in a big hug. “Gonta think Ouma died! We all think that! Gonta so worried, Gonta scared!”

Ouma let out a whimper “Gokuhara.. I’m so sorry”

“Please, call Gonta Gonta!” Gonta said.

“I don’t get it, what’s happening, is this all just a lie? Is this just Monokuma’s lie?” 

“Monokuma? Gonta hasn’t met a Monokuma… Unless..” Gonta thought for a moment, pulling back from the hug “Isn’t that Enoshima’s dog? Gonta no like him...”

“A dog? Gonta, what are you talking about?” Ouma cleared his throat, the sedatives were wearing off and his voice was much clearer “Don’t you remember? Gonta, you were executed”

“Gonta was what?”

“Executed! For killing Iruma!”

“Gonta did what?” Gonta started to panic “Gonta would never! Gonta saw Iruma yesterday!”

“No, Gonta, that’s the thing! Kaede was executed too! And so was Shinguuji” 

“What?! Who did Akamatsu kill? Who did Shinguji kill? Gonta so confused!” Gonta held his head in panic, but Ouma kept on talking.

“Akamatsu killed Amami with a shotput, and Shinguji killed Angie and Tenko.”

“Shinguji would never do that! And Akamatsu would never kill Amami!” Gonta sat down next to Ouma’s bed “Gonta think that Ouma has still lot of drugs in him!”

“What? Gonta, no! You were there, and so was Akamatsu, and Saihara, and Shinguji, and Kiibo“

Ouma froze, he forgot about Kiibo!

Gonta tilted his head “Ouma.. Kiibo is on his way to you, but he so far away! Gonta know he’s coming as fast as he can, but…” 

Ouma lent forward and grabbed Gonta “Kiibo… Where is that robot? Is he alright?”

As Gonta went to tell Ouma the truth, Kaede burst through the door, followed by what looked like a nurse. She had long hair similar to Korekiyo’s, as she came in she started to stutter and apologise, saying sorry to Kaede, Gonta, Korekiyo (who Ouma could see just standing outside the door), and Ouma.

“I am so sorry!”

Kaede spoke up “Oh no, it’s alright! Ouma woke up and-”

“AaaaaaAAAA! Please don’t hate me!” The nurse stumbled as she interrupted Kaede. 

She fiddled with the machine next to Ouma, accidently knocking over some of the cards next to him. The machine started beeping rapidly, it hurt his head. In fact, since the moment Ouma woke up he had a splitting headache, but as soon as Mikan fixed with the machine the weight on his head felt lighter.

After a few minutes of silence, Mikan apologised once again and left, leaving Ouma with the others. No one really spoke until Kaede exclaimed “Well, at least you’re not dead!”

Ouma mumbled “I did die”

“Ouma, I wouldn’t recommend being so pessimistic” Oh god, the Folklore Freak was back “Maybe you should ha-“

“No! Go back outside!” Kiyo sighed and instead sat down on a stray chair. 

Kaede walked up to Ouma and placed a hand on his shoulder, she looked into his eyes softly and spoke “Ouma, look, we’re all here ca-“ She suddenly retched, pushing away from Ouma and turning to throw up in the small bin next to him.

“Aa! Kaede not feel too well!” Gonta raised his big man hand to her back and slowly rubbed as she vomited next to Ouma, who started to feel sick. Gonta started to coo at Kaede, slightly soothing her. Ouma glanced up at Kiyo who was turned away yet had a steady eye on the pair.

“What, aren’t you gonna comment on how beautiful this is?” Ouma raised an eyebrow as he spoke harshly.

“Ah. As much as this represents a beautiful friendship, I’m afraid I am not too keen on.. spit up” Kiyo’s cheeks moved and Ouma assumed he was cringing.

“Hey, Ouma, we think we’re gonna leave” Kaede sounded out of breath “I’m not feeling too well”

“I can tell..” Ouma sighed before waving his hand in a ‘shoo’ motion “Oh well, I guess I don’t need you anymore, ciao, ciao!”

Kaede bit her cheek before politely saying goodbye, obviously trying to not make a snarky comment. Gonta didn’t seem to sense the tension in the and gave Ouma a hug, before lightly hopping out with Kaede. 

Ouma let out a big breath before closing his eyes, finally some time to himself... He slowly drifted off into a half-awake sleep, trying to think over what just happened. He thought over it again, maybe he was dreaming? Maybe the killing games were real and this wasn’t? Or maybe it was the other way around? As his mind muddled up his thoughts, he finally drifted off.

Ouma was suddenly awake to a warmness on his cheek, he slowly reopened his eyes to see where the warmth was coming from. As his eyes adjusted he noticed olive hair on his face, and- wait..

The sound Ouma made was akin to a kettle, he thrusted his right hand up at Korekiyo’s face, unfortunately it didn’t hit him very hard and didn’t even make him move back. Korekiyo sighed and placed a hand on his wrist, holding Ouma down “Ouma, I would not recommend struggling against me”

“Hey, Kiyo. I’m sure you mean well but you should really let the kid go” Wait.

“Amami? Amami! Help me!” Ouma faked tears (although they were actually pretty real) as Amami held Kiyo by the shoulders and pulled him back off of Ouma, who thanked the gods. “Thank god~ I thought the Folklore Freak was gonna kill me! Oh wait, you only kill girls, don’t you?”

Kiyo stopped “What? How dare you imply such indignities!”

“What about all that incest with your sister, huh?” Ouma smirked slightly, something in his head told him he should probably stop but… This was too much fun.

“I’ll tear out your nerves!”

“Hey, hey! Kiyo, Ouma. Both of you, calm down” Amami once again pulled Kiyo by the shoulders. He let out a chuckle “What got into you, Kiyo? You’re not usually this easily aggravated” 

“Ahh- excuse my.. crude behaviour” Korekiyo took a deep breath and sat down on one of the plastic chairs “He just… somehow aggravated me. I apologise Rantarou” 

 

“Ouma tends to do that to everyone, dontcha’ buddy?” Amami patted Ouma’s shoulder, while mouthing something to Kiyo, who huffed and crossed his legs. “Hah, in all honestly, we’ve missed you Ouma”

“I.. missed you too” Memories of his body, lying there, memories of the shotput.

“We all though you died, it was so sad. Kaede was worried, and so was I” Amami chuckled again before looking back at Korekiyo “I’m sure even Kiyo missed you”

“Negative”

“…” Amami sighed before turning back to Ouma “Although, I’d say Kiibo missed you the most, he’s been worrying the wh-“

“Where is he? Where’s Kiibo?” Ouma sat up, frantically looking around for Kiibo.

“Look, he’s not here, but he’s coming, I’m sur-“

“Kiibo? Kiibo!” Ouma tried to get off the bed, but was stopped by Amami, who had a tight grip on his shoulders. 

“No, let me go!” Ouma brought both his hands up to Amami’s and dug his nails into amami, who peeled back. Amami gasped but grabbed Ouma again, then Ouma felt another pair of hands on him, most likely Kiyo’s. Ew. Ouma tried hard to pull away, but was being held down. “Amami, come on- please !”

“Kiyo, can you go get the nurse?” Amami said something else, but Ouma couldn’t hear.

“Wait- don’t! Look, I’m fine- see?” Ouma lied, laying still. “Just- Maybe you two should go”

“No Ouma, we’re not gonna leave you” Amami sat don on a chair next to Ouma, glancing at the cards next to him. “I got here like, 20 minutes ago!”

“Please, big brother?”

Amami stopped and glanced down at Ouma, he took a big breath and motioned at Kiyo “But you’ll be so lonely!”

“But… The Folklore fr- Korekiyo. Is scaring me, can’t you get him to leave, big brother?”

“I’m afraid Amami and I came by the same mode of transport. If I were to go, he is to go, too”

… Have the Folklore Freak in the room or have Amami leave?

“I suppose you should go, big brother” Ouma’s eyes teared up, part of the act “It’s late”

“Ouma.. Are you sure? We haven’t seen you in months!” Amami sighed “And uhm he’ll be here soon”

“He?”

“Rantarou means Idabashi” Korekiyo interrupted.

Idabashi? He didn’t recognise that name unless- wait, wasn’t Kiibo’s creator named Idabashi? “Professor Idabashi is coming?”

“No, Kiibo is coming, not his dad” Amami corrected, he grabbed his handbag and stood up “It’s been a while. He’s been rushing to get here”

“And as much as I’d love to stay, I do believe Kiibo would prefer to see Ouma in private” Kiyo lifted a hand to his face, the classic Kiyo gasp, and turned to Amami “Wouldn’t it be beautiful to watch?”

“…” Amami chuckled “Don’t be creepy, Kiyo”

Korekiyo sighed a stood up “We better leave, Rantarou” He put a hand on Amami’s shoulder and whispering something in his ear, Amami cringed and nodded “Farewell, Kokichi”

Ouma bit his cheek from saying something rude. After all, his big brother was still in the room.

Amami reached into his bag and passed a small photo to Ouma, in it was everybody he met during the killing games, except they looked... different. They were in what looked like a bar, except they were 17, they were too young to visit a bar. Not that that stopped Ouma. Amami interrupted his thoughts.

“We took it the night you got uh, y’know” Amami smiled softly “Anyway, bye, Kokichi!”

“See ya.. Amami” Ouma stared at the picture, everybody looked different. Older, more... mature? Kaito had a beard. Ouma was taller, Hoshi was as tall as Kaede’s waist, Kiibo didn’t have those eye things.

As soon as Amami left with Korekiyo, it went silent.

And not the good type of silence, the type of silence that followed a breakup, the type of silence that followed after they found a dead body- the type of silence that followed after an execution. But there was no body in the room, only Ouma and his delusions. 

Was this really true? 

It felt like hours of silence, but it was probably only 30 minutes of quiet. It was all suddenly interrupted by the door being swung open and someone heaving and panting, they were holding a large shoulder bag and turned around to slam the door shut, their hands clicking against the handle. 

Ouma squinted his eyes and took in his features, white hair, pale skin, dark grey dress shirt half buttoned, and striking blue eyes. 

“K-Kiiboy?” 

“Kokichi!”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more! Hopefully before Christmas. Thanks missingacecard for checking for mistakes!
> 
> Also- I think this may be the 100th Kiibouma fic on ao3!


End file.
